


Irresistible

by Creaatingmadness



Series: Insatiable Series [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaatingmadness/pseuds/Creaatingmadness
Summary: At Bella's birthday party in New Moon, Edward loses control and bites her. When Bella wakes up, nothing is the same anymore. Will Edward and Bella make it? Or will a certain red eyed vampire change everything? This story is ultimately going to be Bella/Peter but it will be B/E at the start. M for lemons, violence and bad language. OOC.
Relationships: Peter/Bella Swan
Series: Insatiable Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Summary

At Bella's birthday party in New Moon, Edward loses control and bites her. When Bella wakes up, nothing is the same anymore. Will Edward and Bella make it? Or will a certain red eyed vampire change everything? This story is ultimately going to be Bella/Peter but B/E at the start. M for lemons, violence and bad language. OOC.

Chapter 1

Bella

Fire. It was all I knew. Every inch of me was burning.

Someone was screaming. It was a horrible sound.

I don't know where I begin and where I end. All I know is pain.

I think the screaming might be me.

Am I dead?

A cool hand claps mine and I feel a calming presence wash over me. I think I know this person. But my mind can't focus on anything but the pain.

Cool hands are running over my body, I think they're dressing me. Yes. Clothes. People wear clothes, and I think I'm a person.

Am I?

I lose myself in the fire for an immeasurable amount of time.

Peter

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway with a scowl. Jasper had called me yesterday, saying there was an emergency with a newborn and he needed me to come and help. Apparently, Edward had been dating a fuckin' human. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with humans. Hell, I'd fucked my fair share of human girls during my time with Maria, but it was just fuckin' and always ended with my teeth in their throat. Datin' a human, that just seems wrong.

Not that Edward had even slept with her. That didn't surprise me. He was always a prude. It did surprise me that she was his singer though, I don't know how he resisted eating her. I came across mine about 5 decades ago, and I tore her throat out the second I smelt her.

Anyway, they'd thrown the human a fuckin' birthday party and she'd gotten a papercut. Now, if they weren't so fuckin' high and mighty and tryin' to be vegetarians, it would have been fine. Hell, I could be in a room with a bleeding human and not even blink. But that's because I accepted the fact that I was a vampire. We eat people. It's just what we do. It's in our nature. The Cullen's though…well, animal blood just aint good enough. It doesn't fill you up, doesn't satiate you properly. They're always half starved. So, you put a human with a papercut in the room with them and just like that it's chaos.

Apparently, Edward had pounced on her and bitten her instantly. Luckily for him, Jasper and Emmett managed to tear him off before he drained her. I found the story quite entertaining actually. So now, Edward's girlfriend was swiftly turning into one of us. And the Cullen's, they weren't sure how she was going to cope. Jasper told me that the human wanted to become like us, but Edward is apparently beside himself over it.

I walk into the house. It's nice. Very human like, but we all had our creature comforts. My home was right in the mountains, but even I liked the place to have style, with black sheets and wooden furniture. Charlotte had hated the décor, she said it was cold, but she was gone now. I wasn't all that cut up about it. We both knew we weren't mates, and our companionship wasn't gonna last forever. She met her mate 20 years ago and we parted as friends.

Carlisle is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

'Peter.' He greets me calmly, 'Jasper's upstairs with Bella. We appreciate you coming.'

I just nod at him.

Bella. The human. Soon, the newborn.

Jasper meets me at the door of the room. We hug tightly. He was my fuckin' brother. The only person other than Charlotte that I'd ever loved.

He pulled back with a grin. 'Peter. Thank you for comin'.' He opens the door and I look in the room.

The girl is lying on the bed, her dark hair a sharp contrast to the white pillow. She looks like she's sleeping.

'Why isn't she screamin'?' I ask Jasper.

He just shakes his head, 'She was. I just knocked her out with some lethargy, but it's getting harder to help her, like she's resistin' me. I've never experienced that before. But…Edward couldn't read her mind, so maybe she's got a gift.'

'Speaking of the 100-year-old Virgin.' I say, cocking a brow. 'Where is he?'

Jasper chuckles, 'Wallowing. He's so fuckin' guilty.'

'Hell, shit happens.' I say, shrugging. 'He was gonna change her one day anyway right?'

Jasper grimaces, 'I think, not, actually.'

I raise my eyebrows at him. 'Why not?'

Alice appears next to Jasper and I fight a grimace. Fuckin' perky little pixie. I didn't hate her or nothin', but she was really irritating.

'Because, Edward didn't want to make her a 'monster',' She rolls her eyes.

Fuckin' idiot. Clearly, he didn't love her. If he loved her, he'd want her forever. Alice kisses Jasper and tells him she's going to check on Edward. I dump my stuff in their room and head out to hunt.

I have to go far because apparently there are wolves in the area. Fuckin' typical. I manage to find a man who deals drugs to children and I sink my teeth into his throat while he gurgles for help. Most of the time, I went for the dregs of society, the ones who hurt people or wouldn't be missed. It wasn't a rule of mine or anything, I'm okay with what I am. I don't pretend to be any different like the Cullen's. I don't know why Jasper puts up with it.

When I get back to the house Edward is standing in the hall looking distressed. He grimaces when he sees my red eyes and I make sure to replay my kill in my head. He hisses and I laugh. I don't like Edward. He's a manipulative son of a bitch.

I hang around the house for a while, chatting with Rose and Emmett. I like them a lot, hell of a lot more than Edward and the fuckin' pixie. Bella starts screaming and Emmett winces at the sound. Even Rose looks sombre. They all seem to really care about her.

Edward spends some time upstairs, but Jasper tells him his negative emotions are making Bella worse. He storms out the door to hunt. I find myself standing behind Jasper, watching the girl. I hadn't looked at her properly when I arrived but damn, she was fuckin' gorgeous. Venom fills my mouth as I run my eyes down her body.

They've dressed her in a green dress, and it's clinging to every curve. The change was clearly affecting her. Her alabaster skin was glowing and her hair was thick and shiny, spilling over her shoulders and past her breasts. I swallow heavily as I look at them. They were perky and round, and more than a handful. My eyes hungrily continue down her body, a small waist tapers out to wide hips and a delectable fucking ass. Her legs are long and shapely. I'm hard as a rock just from lookin' at her. Jasper raises an eyebrow at the emotions coming off me and I growl at him. He chuckles.

'I don't blame you.' He drawls softly, 'She was a beautiful human but she's a fuckin' goddess now.'

I snarl at him as possessiveness rocks through me.

She's mine.

Jasper looks at me with a curious expression and I cross my arms. I don't know where that thought came from. She's not mine. I look away from her. I was being fuckin' creepy. Staring at her like this.

I can't leave the room. We've been standing here for hours but the thought of leaving sends a jolt of pain through my abdomen.

I keep my distance as Jasper walks closer to her. Apparently, he's been with her the whole time, holding her hand and shit, tryin' to keep her calm. She stopped screaming so I guess it was working. I'd asked him why he was helping her and he'd just rolled his eyes at me. 'Because she's family.' He'd shrugged. 'I always liked Bella, it'll be nice to not want to eat her.'

She's whimpering and I have to fight the urge to walk over to her and hold her hand. I didn't even fuckin' know her. Suddenly Bella started screaming again, her body thrashing wildly. I'm standing beside her immediately but Jasper's quicker and he jumps on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed.

Fury surges through me and I snarl loudly at him.

How dare he fuckin' touch her. She was mine.

A growl rumbled through me and I had to fight the urge to rip him off her. Jasper turns to look at me with an exasperated expression. 'Calm the fuck down Peter. I'm just helping her. I'm not hurting her.' My growling stops abruptly, and I run a hand through my hair.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

'Shh Darlin.' Jasper whispers in her ear. She quiets down and I unclench my fists. Bella stops thrashing and Jasper gets off her, walking over to me.

'Be careful of your thoughts. Edward will go fuckin' mad if he knows how you're feeling.'

I scoffed. The pretty boy could go fuck himself for all I cared.

Still, she is his girlfriend.

A stab of jealousy shoots through me and quickly is replaced by possessiveness.

She's mine.

I smirk in satisfaction, maybe she wouldn't want him anymore now that he's bitten her. Edward appears at the door and I step aside to let him in, my mind replaying the carnage of life with Maria. Jasper says Edward abhors our actions when we were with Maria so it's the best way to keep him out of your head.

Edward winces at my thoughts and a smile crosses my face.

Bella

The fire is spreading into my throat now and I feel myself thrashing. Somebody lays on top of me. They're pinning my arms down.

'Calm the fuck down Peter. I'm just helping her. I'm not hurting her.' I hear.

The voice drops to a whisper, as 'Shh darlin',' is whispered in my ear. It's a pleasant voice and I stop moving, but it doesn't stop the fire. The weight disappears.

A fast beat is echoing in my ears. It's getting weaker. I try to count it, but I can't concentrate. The fire burns hotter in my chest and I think the drumming might be my heart. There's a hand clasping mine still, but it doesn't feel cold anymore.

I'm dying.

No wait, I don't think that's right. I'm changing.

I listen to the drumming for what feels like years, then something changes. The fire starts receding in my fingers, I feel them twitch.

'She's gonna wake up in a second.' I hear to my left.

The drumming stops.

So does the fire.

For a moment I lie there, feeling relief wash through me. I take a deep breath and instantly I am on my feet. There are so many smells. Underneath them I catch the scent of something that smells amazing. I lick my lips, trying to taste more of it.

There are people standing in front of me. No, not people. Vampires.

I think I'm one now too.

I hold out my hand in front of me, looking at it. It's pale, and sort of luminous. I twist it through the air.

One of the vampires moves and I feel myself growling, low in my throat.

I think I know them. My growling stops and I cock my head to the side as one of them walks forward. It's a male, his hair is honey blonde. He smells like apples, and something spicy. It smells good.

I eye him warily.

'Bella?' his voice is nice, pleasant.

Bella? I think that's my name.

I know his name too.

'Jasper.' I say carefully.

He smiles, 'Hi darlin'.'

I look at his arms and fear strikes through me. He's covered in bites. The fear is replaced by anger. Who did this to him? I think about moving forwards and suddenly I'm standing in front of him. The movement doesn't appear to shock him but he's looking at me with a confused expression.

Someone moves, appearing at his left but for some reason I don't mind. I gasp when I look.

He's beautiful. His hair is blonde too, but shorter than Jasper's. His blood red eyes look into mine and I shiver as heat licks through me. My eyes scan his body. There are bite marks all over him too. But on him they are so…sexy. My mouth fills with venom. I breathe in. He smells like cherries and sandalwood. Desire ripples through me and I lick my lips.

'You smell so fucking good.' I moan. His eyes go black.

Jasper lets out a startled gasp as I push him out the way, pressing my nose against the other male's throat. I breath in his scent more deeply, sighing.

Mine.

I run my tongue along his neck and he groans, tilting his head back.

Embarrassment washes over me. I don't even know this man and I'm licking him.

His black eyes watch mine as I step back from him and then drop to my mouth. I think I'm biting my lip because there's pressure against my skin.

'That's enough.' Someone says angrily.

There's a sudden movement behind him and panic engulfs me.

The next thing I'm aware of that I have my teeth embedded in something and I'm growling. Arms are wrapped around me and I can still smell that delicious scent.

I whimper as I realise I've bitten the vampire that smells good. Right in his neck.

'Fuck.' I hear him say underneath me, but it doesn't sound like he's in pain.

There's venom in my mouth. It's not mine, but it tastes amazing. I loosen the hold of my teeth slightly and find myself purring.

'Is she fucking purring?' I hear behind me.

'Shut up you fuck.' The voice underneath me says. It's a nice voice, deep and sensual.

'It's okay sugar,' He soothes, his hand wrapping in my hair.

I release my teeth and lick where I've bitten. Lust catapults through my stomach. He tastes fucking amazing. The vampire stiffens underneath me and groans softly. The sound makes my stomach coil tighter and there's an ache between my legs. I continue licking up his neck.

'Should we get her off him?'

Possessiveness rushes through me.

He was mine.

I growl as I hear footsteps behind me.

'Don't fuckin' touch her.' I heard.

The hands on my back feel nice but I want more. I lift my head up from his neck.

His eyes are so dark they're almost black. His mouth is so pretty, it's pink and slightly open and I want to lick it. Lust crashes through me and I press my lips to his.

It's an explosion of pleasure. He tastes so good. I whimper, pushing my tongue into his mouth. I wanted more. His lips are moving fiercely against mine and his hand is in my hair. It feels amazing. I shudder as his tongue licks at mine. The ache between my legs increases.

'What is happening?' I hear angrily above us.

Oh my god his taste. I grip my fingers in his hair and bite against his mouth, trying to taste more of him as my hips rock against his. He groans underneath me, his hands sliding down my back to press me down against him harder. I can feel his arousal pressed against me and my desire heightens. I've never been so turned on in my life.

My fingers rip his shirt underneath them. I want to touch him. I want to claim him.

'Why isn't anyone stopping this?' Someone snaps, sounding annoyed.

He growls, his hand winding in my hair and pulling my head down to his harder. I grind my hips against his and it sends pleasure shooting through me. I whimper into his mouth.

'Bella!' Someone shouts above me. I pull back from the vampire with shock. He growls at the loss of contact.

Oh my god. What did I just do?

Suddenly I'm standing up. The vampire I was just on top of is sprawled on the floor, looking up at me.

'I'm so sorry.' I apologise, panic rushing through me. 'It's just you smelt so good and I…'

The vampire was on his feet. My desire spiked again as I looked at him and his scent washed over me. I forgot what I was saying and felt myself stepping towards him automatically.

He smiled at me, 'No need to apologise darlin', you smell good too.' His eyes darkened and I stepped closer again wanting to touch him.

'Bella!' The exasperated voice sounds again.

I turn away from my vampire to look at it.

Oh. Oh.

'Hi Edward.' I say meekly.

Peter

Jasper tells us it's going to happen soon, so we stand in the room together, waiting. Jasper and I are in front of the other's, just in case she gets violent. Newborns often woke up angry as fuck and we were the ones with experience.

She's lying on the bed not moving, but her fingers are twitching. Her heartbeat is fluttering like a hummingbird. My eyes drink her in greedily, but I take control of my thoughts, keeping them on carnage.

The thrumming increases in intensity and we wait with bated breath. Then, silence.

Jasper tenses beside me.

Suddenly she's standing up. I feel venom flood my mouth. She was fuckin' gorgeous. Her blood red eyes are framed with thick black lashes and her lips are so pink and fuckin' pouty. I think about tangling my fingers in her hair and kissing her delectable mouth. My eyes drift down her body and I fight the urge to grab her and press my mouth to hers. I wanted to get those sexy legs wrapped around me while I was buried inside of her.

Edward growls behind me.

Shit.

Bella is holding out her hand in front of her and staring at it with wonder in her crimson eyes. It's fuckin' cute and I find myself smiling. Jasper steps towards her and she growls.

It's a fuckin' hot sound.

I think she recognises Jasper because her growling stops and she cocks her head to the side. He walks towards her and she lets him.

I have to fight hard against my instinct to throw him behind me and get to her first. I didn't want him near her.

He says her name and her eyes widen.

'Jasper.' She says throatily. Her voice is slightly husky and it's hot as fuck. I want her to say my name. I want her to scream it.

Her eyes flash with fear as she takes in Jasper's scars, but it's quickly replaced by anger.

Jasper makes a surprised noise and I bite back a laugh. She's not actin' like a normal newborn would. Normally they see the scars and go crazy with panic, fightin' and bitin'.

She appears in front of Jasper and I can't stop myself from darting forward to stand next to him.

She was fuckin' mine.

Jasper looks at me warily, but Bella doesn't seem upset. She smells like freesias and honey and it's fuckin' delicious. I want to touch her. She looks at me and her eyes widen as they run down my face and body. I watch as she takes in my scars and wait for her to panic but her mouth just parts as she eyes me hungrily. She licks her lips and her eyes turn dark with lust as she inhales my scent.

I bite back a groan as a sweeter version of her scent reaches me. Her arousal.

She moans and the sound goes straight to my cock. 'You smell so fucking good.' She says breathily.

Edward growls softly behind us but Bella doesn't notice.

Chapter 1

** Bella **

Fire. It was all I knew. Every inch of me was burning.

Someone was screaming. It was a horrible sound.

I don't know where I begin and where I end. All I know is pain.

I think the screaming might be me.

Am I dead?

A cool hand claps mine and I feel a calming presence wash over me. I think I know this person. But my mind can't focus on anything but the pain.

Cool hands are running over my body, I think they're dressing me. Yes. Clothes. People wear clothes, and I think I'm a person.

Am I?

I lose myself in the fire for an immeasurable amount of time.

* * *

**Peter**

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway with a scowl. Jasper had called me yesterday, saying there was an emergency with a newborn and he needed me to come and help. Apparently, Edward had been dating a fuckin' human. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with humans. Hell, I'd fucked my fair share of human girls during my time with Maria, but it was just fuckin' and always ended with my teeth in their throat. Datin' a human, that just seems wrong.

Not that Edward had even slept with her. That didn't surprise me. He was always a prude. It did surprise me that she was his singer though, I don't know how he resisted eating her. I came across mine about 5 decades ago, and I tore her throat out the second I smelt her.

Anyway, they'd thrown the human a fuckin' birthday party and she'd gotten a papercut. Now, if they weren't so fuckin' high and mighty and tryin' to be vegetarians, it would have been fine. Hell, I could be in a room with a bleeding human and not even blink. But that's because I accepted the fact that I was a vampire. We eat people. It's just what we do. It's in our nature. The Cullen's though…well, animal blood just aint good enough. It doesn't fill you up, doesn't satiate you properly. They're always half starved. So, you put a human with a papercut in the room with them and just like that it's chaos.

Apparently, Edward had pounced on her and bitten her instantly. Luckily for him, Jasper and Emmett managed to tear him off before he drained her. I found the story quite entertaining actually. So now, Edward's girlfriend was swiftly turning into one of us. And the Cullen's, they weren't sure how she was going to cope. Jasper told me that the human wanted to become like us, but Edward is apparently beside himself over it.

I walk into the house. It's nice. Very human like, but we all had our creature comforts. My home was right in the mountains, but even I liked the place to have style, with black sheets and wooden furniture. Charlotte had hated the décor, she said it was cold, but she was gone now. I wasn't all that cut up about it. We both knew we weren't mates, and our companionship wasn't gonna last forever. She met her mate 20 years ago and we parted as friends.

Carlisle is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

'Peter.' He greets me calmly, 'Jasper's upstairs with Bella. We appreciate you coming.'

I just nod at him.

Bella. The human. Soon, the newborn.

Jasper meets me at the door of the room. We hug tightly. He was my fuckin' brother. The only person other than Charlotte that I'd ever loved.

He pulled back with a grin. 'Peter. Thank you for comin'.' He opens the door and I look in the room.

The girl is lying on the bed, her dark hair a sharp contrast to the white pillow. She looks like she's sleeping.

'Why isn't she screamin'?' I ask Jasper.

He just shakes his head, 'She was. I just knocked her out with some lethargy, but it's getting harder to help her, like she's resistin' me. I've never experienced that before. But…Edward couldn't read her mind, so maybe she's got a gift.'

'Speaking of the 100-year-old Virgin.' I say, cocking a brow. 'Where is he?'

Jasper chuckles, 'Wallowing. He's so fuckin' guilty.'

'Hell, shit happens.' I say, shrugging. 'He was gonna change her one day anyway right?'

Jasper grimaces, 'I think, not, actually.'

I raise my eyebrows at him. 'Why not?'

Alice appears next to Jasper and I fight a grimace. Fuckin' perky little pixie. I didn't hate her or nothin', but she was really irritating.

'Because, Edward didn't want to make her a 'monster',' She rolls her eyes.

Fuckin' idiot. Clearly, he didn't love her. If he loved her, he'd want her forever. Alice kisses Jasper and tells him she's going to check on Edward. I dump my stuff in their room and head out to hunt.

I have to go far because apparently there are wolves in the area. Fuckin' typical. I manage to find a man who deals drugs to children and I sink my teeth into his throat while he gurgles for help. Most of the time, I went for the dregs of society, the ones who hurt people or wouldn't be missed. It wasn't a rule of mine or anything, I'm okay with what I am. I don't pretend to be any different like the Cullen's. I don't know why Jasper puts up with it.

When I get back to the house Edward is standing in the hall looking distressed. He grimaces when he sees my red eyes and I make sure to replay my kill in my head. He hisses and I laugh. I don't like Edward. He's a manipulative son of a bitch.

I hang around the house for a while, chatting with Rose and Emmett. I like them a lot, hell of a lot more than Edward and the fuckin' pixie. Bella starts screaming and Emmett winces at the sound. Even Rose looks sombre. They all seem to really care about her.

Edward spends some time upstairs, but Jasper tells him his negative emotions are making Bella worse. He storms out the door to hunt. I find myself standing behind Jasper, watching the girl. I hadn't looked at her properly when I arrived but damn, she was fuckin' gorgeous. Venom fills my mouth as I run my eyes down her body.

They've dressed her in a green dress, and it's clinging to every curve. The change was clearly affecting her. Her alabaster skin was glowing and her hair was thick and shiny, spilling over her shoulders and past her breasts. I swallow heavily as I look at them. They were perky and round, and more than a handful. My eyes hungrily continue down her body, a small waist tapers out to wide hips and a delectable fucking ass. Her legs are long and shapely. I'm hard as a rock just from lookin' at her. Jasper raises an eyebrow at the emotions coming off me and I growl at him. He chuckles.

'I don't blame you.' He drawls softly, 'She was a beautiful human but she's a fuckin' goddess now.'

I snarl at him as possessiveness rocks through me.

_She's mine._

Jasper looks at me with a curious expression and I cross my arms. I don't know where that thought came from. She's not mine. I look away from her. I was being fuckin' creepy. Staring at her like this.

I can't leave the room. We've been standing here for hours but the thought of leaving sends a jolt of pain through my abdomen.

I keep my distance as Jasper walks closer to her. Apparently, he's been with her the whole time, holding her hand and shit, tryin' to keep her calm. She stopped screaming so I guess it was working. I'd asked him why he was helping her and he'd just rolled his eyes at me. 'Because she's family.' He'd shrugged. 'I always liked Bella, it'll be nice to not want to eat her.'

She's whimpering and I have to fight the urge to walk over to her and hold her hand. I didn't even fuckin' know her. Suddenly Bella started screaming again, her body thrashing wildly. I'm standing beside her immediately but Jasper's quicker and he jumps on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed.

Fury surges through me and I snarl loudly at him.

_How dare he fuckin' touch her. She was mine._

A growl rumbled through me and I had to fight the urge to rip him off her. Jasper turns to look at me with an exasperated expression. 'Calm the fuck down Peter. I'm just helping her. I'm not hurting her.' My growling stops abruptly, and I run a hand through my hair.

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_

'Shh Darlin.' Jasper whispers in her ear. She quiets down and I unclench my fists. Bella stops thrashing and Jasper gets off her, walking over to me.

'Be careful of your thoughts. Edward will go fuckin' mad if he knows how you're feeling.'

I scoffed. The pretty boy could go fuck himself for all I cared.

Still, she is his girlfriend.

A stab of jealousy shoots through me and quickly is replaced by possessiveness.

_She's mine._

I smirk in satisfaction, maybe she wouldn't want him anymore now that he's bitten her. Edward appears at the door and I step aside to let him in, my mind replaying the carnage of life with Maria. Jasper says Edward abhors our actions when we were with Maria so it's the best way to keep him out of your head.

Edward winces at my thoughts and a smile crosses my face.

* * *

**Bella**

The fire is spreading into my throat now and I feel myself thrashing. Somebody lays on top of me. They're pinning my arms down.

'Calm the fuck down Peter. I'm just helping her. I'm not hurting her.' I hear.

The voice drops to a whisper, as 'Shh darlin',' is whispered in my ear. It's a pleasant voice and I stop moving, but it doesn't stop the fire. The weight disappears.

A fast beat is echoing in my ears. It's getting weaker. I try to count it, but I can't concentrate. The fire burns hotter in my chest and I think the drumming might be my heart. There's a hand clasping mine still, but it doesn't feel cold anymore.

I'm dying.

No wait, I don't think that's right. I'm changing.

I listen to the drumming for what feels like years, then something changes. The fire starts receding in my fingers, I feel them twitch.

'She's gonna wake up in a second.' I hear to my left.

The drumming stops.

So does the fire.

For a moment I lie there, feeling relief wash through me. I take a deep breath and instantly I am on my feet. There are so many smells. Underneath them I catch the scent of something that smells amazing. I lick my lips, trying to taste more of it.

There are people standing in front of me. No, not people. Vampires.

I think I'm one now too.

I hold out my hand in front of me, looking at it. It's pale, and sort of luminous. I twist it through the air.

One of the vampires moves and I feel myself growling, low in my throat.

I think I know them. My growling stops and I cock my head to the side as one of them walks forward. It's a male, his hair is honey blonde. He smells like apples, and something spicy. It smells good.

I eye him warily.

'Bella?' his voice is nice, pleasant.

Bella? I think that's my name.

I know his name too.

'Jasper.' I say carefully.

He smiles, 'Hi darlin'.'

I look at his arms and fear strikes through me. He's covered in bites. The fear is replaced by anger. Who did this to him? I think about moving forwards and suddenly I'm standing in front of him. The movement doesn't appear to shock him but he's looking at me with a confused expression.

Someone moves, appearing at his left but for some reason I don't mind. I gasp when I look.

He's beautiful. His hair is blonde too, but shorter than Jasper's. His blood red eyes look into mine and I shiver as heat licks through me. My eyes scan his body. There are bite marks all over him too. But on him they are so…sexy. My mouth fills with venom. I breathe in. He smells like cherries and sandalwood. Desire ripples through me and I lick my lips.

'You smell so fucking good.' I moan. His eyes go black.

Jasper lets out a startled gasp as I push him out the way, pressing my nose against the other male's throat. I breath in his scent more deeply, sighing.

Mine.

I run my tongue along his neck and he groans, tilting his head back.

Embarrassment washes over me. I don't even know this man and I'm licking him.

His black eyes watch mine as I step back from him and then drop to my mouth. I think I'm biting my lip because there's pressure against my skin.

'That's enough.' Someone says angrily.

There's a sudden movement behind him and panic engulfs me.

The next thing I'm aware of that I have my teeth embedded in something and I'm growling. Arms are wrapped around me and I can still smell that delicious scent.

I whimper as I realise I've bitten the vampire that smells good. Right in his neck.

'Fuck.' I hear him say underneath me, but it doesn't sound like he's in pain.

There's venom in my mouth. It's not mine, but it tastes amazing. I loosen the hold of my teeth slightly and find myself purring.

'Is she fucking purring?' I hear behind me.

'Shut up you fuck.' The voice underneath me says. It's a nice voice, deep and sensual.

'It's okay sugar,' He soothes, his hand wrapping in my hair.

I release my teeth and lick where I've bitten. Lust catapults through my stomach. He tastes fucking amazing. The vampire stiffens underneath me and groans softly. The sound makes my stomach coil tighter and there's an ache between my legs. I continue licking up his neck.

'Should we get her off him?'

Possessiveness rushes through me.

_He was mine._

I growl as I hear footsteps behind me.

'Don't fuckin' touch her.' I heard.

The hands on my back feel nice but I want more. I lift my head up from his neck.

His eyes are so dark they're almost black. His mouth is so pretty, it's pink and slightly open and I want to lick it. Lust crashes through me and I press my lips to his.

It's an explosion of pleasure. He tastes so good. I whimper, pushing my tongue into his mouth. I wanted more. His lips are moving fiercely against mine and his hand is in my hair. It feels amazing. I shudder as his tongue licks at mine. The ache between my legs increases.

'What is happening?' I hear angrily above us.

Oh my god his taste. I grip my fingers in his hair and bite against his mouth, trying to taste more of him as my hips rock against his. He groans underneath me, his hands sliding down my back to press me down against him harder. I can feel his arousal pressed against me and my desire heightens. I've never been so turned on in my life.

My fingers rip his shirt underneath them. I want to touch him. I want to claim him.

'Why isn't anyone stopping this?' Someone snaps, sounding annoyed.

He growls, his hand winding in my hair and pulling my head down to his harder. I grind my hips against his and it sends pleasure shooting through me. I whimper into his mouth.

'Bella!' Someone shouts above me. I pull back from the vampire with shock. He growls at the loss of contact.

_Oh my god. What did I just do?_

Suddenly I'm standing up. The vampire I was just on top of is sprawled on the floor, looking up at me.

'I'm so sorry.' I apologise, panic rushing through me. 'It's just you smelt so good and I…'

The vampire was on his feet. My desire spiked again as I looked at him and his scent washed over me. I forgot what I was saying and felt myself stepping towards him automatically.

He smiled at me, 'No need to apologise darlin', you smell good too.' His eyes darkened and I stepped closer again wanting to touch him.

'Bella!' The exasperated voice sounds again.

I turn away from my vampire to look at it.

Oh. _Oh._

'Hi Edward.' I say meekly.

* * *

**Peter**

Jasper tells us it's going to happen soon, so we stand in the room together, waiting. Jasper and I are in front of the other's, just in case she gets violent. Newborns often woke up angry as fuck and we were the ones with experience.

She's lying on the bed not moving, but her fingers are twitching. Her heartbeat is fluttering like a hummingbird. My eyes drink her in greedily, but I take control of my thoughts, keeping them on carnage.

The thrumming increases in intensity and we wait with bated breath. Then, silence.

Jasper tenses beside me.

Suddenly she's standing up. I feel venom flood my mouth. She was fuckin' gorgeous. Her blood red eyes are framed with thick black lashes and her lips are so pink and fuckin' pouty. I think about tangling my fingers in her hair and kissing her delectable mouth. My eyes drift down her body and I fight the urge to grab her and press my mouth to hers. I wanted to get those sexy legs wrapped around me while I was buried inside of her.

Edward growls behind me.

_Shit._

Bella is holding out her hand in front of her and staring at it with wonder in her crimson eyes. It's fuckin' cute and I find myself smiling. Jasper steps towards her and she growls.

It's a fuckin' hot sound.

I think she recognises Jasper because her growling stops and she cocks her head to the side. He walks towards her and she lets him.

I have to fight hard against my instinct to throw him behind me and get to her first. I didn't want him near her.

He says her name and her eyes widen.

'Jasper.' She says throatily. Her voice is slightly husky and it's hot as fuck. I want her to say _my_ name. I want her to scream it.

Her eyes flash with fear as she takes in Jasper's scars, but it's quickly replaced by anger.

Jasper makes a surprised noise and I bite back a laugh. She's not actin' like a normal newborn would. Normally they see the scars and go crazy with panic, fightin' and bitin'.

She appears in front of Jasper and I can't stop myself from darting forward to stand next to him.

_She was fuckin' mine._

Jasper looks at me warily, but Bella doesn't seem upset. She smells like freesias and honey and it's fuckin' delicious. I want to touch her. She looks at me and her eyes widen as they run down my face and body. I watch as she takes in my scars and wait for her to panic but her mouth just parts as she eyes me hungrily. She licks her lips and her eyes turn dark with lust as she inhales my scent.

I bite back a groan as a sweeter version of her scent reaches me. Her arousal.

She moans and the sound goes straight to my cock. 'You smell so fucking good.' She says breathily.

Edward growls softly behind us but Bella doesn't notice.

Jasper let's out a shocked noise as she pushes him out the way to get to me. Amusement washes over me but it's quickly replaced by lust as she puts her nose to my throat. She inhales and my cock twitches. I breathe her in too, the thick scent of her arousal is driving me crazy and I want to pin her down and bury my head between her legs.

_Fuck. Me._

I groan, low in my throat, tilting my head up as she runs her tongue up my neck, tasting me.

She steps back from me, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and I watch it with hooded eyes.

'That's enough.' Edward snaps behind us, moving forward.

Everything happens at once.

I turn my head to snarl at him just as Jasper swears, reaching out for Bella. He misses her and she crashes into my body, sinking her teeth into my neck and sending us flying. We land on the floor with her on top of me.

'Edward you fucking idiot.' Rosalie says coldly. Bella is growling, her teeth deep in my throat. It's stinging a little but it's not bad.

'How do we help him?' Carlisle asks Jasper.

Bella stops growling and whimpers in my neck. Suddenly where she's biting doesn't hurt at all. It feels…

'Fuck.' I say huskily. I was hyperaware of her hot little body on top of mine. The pressure of Bella's teeth in my shoulder lessens slightly and her arousal coats the air again making my eyes roll back into my head. A rumbling in her throat begins and I swallow heavily as venom fills my mouth.

She was fuckin' purring for me.

'Is she purring?' Emmett says bewildered.

'Shut up you fuck.' I returned, threading my hand in her thick hair. God, it felt so good in my hand. Images of her on her knees in front of me with my hand tangled in her hair assaulted my mind and my dick twitched.

Edward snarled behind me and I fought a laugh.

_Sorry Eddie._

'It's okay sugar.' I comforted. She let go of her teeth in my neck and started lickin' me.

_Oh my fuckin' god._

I groaned, tilting my head back as she licked her way up my neck, the scent of her arousal getting stronger.

_God damn._

'Should we get her off him?' Rosalie asks Emmett.

'Don't fuckin' touch her.' I growl in response.

_She's mine. All fuckin' mine._

Her head lifts up from my neck and her blood red eyes lock with mine, dark with lust. I'm fighting so hard with myself to not touch her. My cock is straining against my jeans and I want to pin her down and bury myself inside her.

The scent of her arousal. Fuck. My mouth was full of venom, I was practically salivating.

She leaned in and crashed her mouth to mine.

_Oh fuck._

She tastes like fuckin' heaven and her breasts are pressing into my chest and she feels so fuckin' good.

She whimpers in my mouth as she slips her tongue inside and I have to clench my fists to stop from flipping her over and taking her. She tastes like fuckin' sex and all I can smell is her arousal.

She drops her hips, pressing herself against me and I give in completely, grinding my hips against hers and sliding my hand down her back to push her down on me harder. Her touch is sending fire through me and I'm groaning into her mouth. I want her naked and under me. I want to bite her while I'm balls deep in her. She's so fuckin' sexy and she's mine.

I can hear people talking above us angrily but I don't care because she's whimpering and grinding herself on my dick and I want her to come all over me. I can feel the heat from between her legs right on my cock. Her fingers tear up my shirt and I buck my hips up into her, tangling my fingers in her fuck hot hair and biting at her lips. My other hand slides down her body and I'm just about to grab her ass when she jumps back from me.

I stare at her in shock. She apologises and I jump to my feet, telling her not be sorry. She's still looking at me like she wants to jump me and it's hot as fuck.

The scent of her arousal is still in the air and I'm havin' a hard time not grabbing her and pulling her against me. I want to fuck her. I want to make love to her.

_Fuck, I think she's my fuckin' mate._

She steps closer to me automatically and I grin in satisfaction. She feels it too.

'Bella!' Edward growls from behind her. She spins to him with shock.

'Hi Edward.' She says softly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, what do you think? I was heavily inspired by GeezerWench's, _I live_ here. I like the idea that vampire mates are completely drawn to each other, it makes sense to me. **

**This is my first attempt at writing in a mixture of present and past tense, so I don't know if it's worked perfectly or not. Also, for the purpose of this chapter we've heard from Bella and Peter, but the story will mainly be Bella's perspective, with an occasional insight from inside Peter's head. I don't love stories where you read the same scene in different point of views all the time, so although it happened in this chapter, following this, events will always be from one person's point of view, though maybe you'll see a reflection on the moment in another P.O.V.**

**Updates on this will be slow because I'm currently focusing on SAR (Swings and Roundabouts), which is an AH. Go check that out :)**

**As stated in the summary, this story is going to be ultimately Peter x Bella. But it's not going to happen in an instant. She still loves Edward right now. Also just a heads up, I don't like writing 'perfect' characters. Everyone has flaws, and everyone does things that we don't necessarily agree with.**

**Please read and review! I will love you forever :***

**Lots of love, Creaatingmadness xxxxx**

Jasper let's out a shocked noise as she pushes him out the way to get to me. Amusement washes over me but it's quickly replaced by lust as she puts her nose to my throat. She inhales and my cock twitches. I breathe her in too, the thick scent of her arousal is driving me crazy and I want to pin her down and bury my head between her legs.

Fuck. Me.

I groan, low in my throat, tilting my head up as she runs her tongue up my neck, tasting me.

She steps back from me, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and I watch it with hooded eyes.

'That's enough.' Edward snaps behind us, moving forward.

Everything happens at once.

I turn my head to snarl at him just as Jasper swears, reaching out for Bella. He misses her and she crashes into my body, sinking her teeth into my neck and sending us flying. We land on the floor with her on top of me.

'Edward you fucking idiot.' Rosalie says coldly. Bella is growling, her teeth deep in my throat. It's stinging a little but it's not bad.

'How do we help him?' Carlisle asks Jasper.

Bella stops growling and whimpers in my neck. Suddenly where she's biting doesn't hurt at all. It feels…

'Fuck.' I say huskily. I was hyperaware of her hot little body on top of mine. The pressure of Bella's teeth in my shoulder lessens slightly and her arousal coats the air again making my eyes roll back into my head. A rumbling in her throat begins and I swallow heavily as venom fills my mouth.

She was fuckin' purring for me.

'Is she purring?' Emmett says bewildered.

'Shut up you fuck.' I returned, threading my hand in her thick hair. God, it felt so good in my hand. Images of her on her knees in front of me with my hand tangled in her hair assaulted my mind and my dick twitched.

Edward snarled behind me and I fought a laugh.

Sorry Eddie.

'It's okay sugar.' I comforted. She let go of her teeth in my neck and started lickin' me.

Oh my fuckin' god.

I groaned, tilting my head back as she licked her way up my neck, the scent of her arousal getting stronger.

God damn.

'Should we get her off him?' Rosalie asks Emmett.

'Don't fuckin' touch her.' I growl in response.

She's mine. All fuckin' mine.

Her head lifts up from my neck and her blood red eyes lock with mine, dark with lust. I'm fighting so hard with myself to not touch her. My cock is straining against my jeans and I want to pin her down and bury myself inside her.

The scent of her arousal. Fuck. My mouth was full of venom, I was practically salivating.

She leaned in and crashed her mouth to mine.

Oh fuck.

She tastes like fuckin' heaven and her breasts are pressing into my chest and she feels so fuckin' good.

She whimpers in my mouth as she slips her tongue inside and I have to clench my fists to stop from flipping her over and taking her. She tastes like fuckin' sex and all I can smell is her arousal.

She drops her hips, pressing herself against me and I give in completely, grinding my hips against hers and sliding my hand down her back to push her down on me harder. Her touch is sending fire through me and I'm groaning into her mouth. I want her naked and under me. I want to bite her while I'm balls deep in her. She's so fuckin' sexy and she's mine.

I can hear people talking above us angrily but I don't care because she's whimpering and grinding herself on my dick and I want her to come all over me. I can feel the heat from between her legs right on my cock. Her fingers tear up my shirt and I buck my hips up into her, tangling my fingers in her fuck hot hair and biting at her lips. My other hand slides down her body and I'm just about to grab her ass when she jumps back from me.

I stare at her in shock. She apologises and I jump to my feet, telling her not be sorry. She's still looking at me like she wants to jump me and it's hot as fuck.

The scent of her arousal is still in the air and I'm havin' a hard time not grabbing her and pulling her against me. I want to fuck her. I want to make love to her.

Fuck, I think she's my fuckin' mate.

She steps closer to me automatically and I grin in satisfaction. She feels it too.

'Bella!' Edward growls from behind her. She spins to him with shock.

'Hi Edward.' She says softly.

###### A/N: Well, what do you think? I was heavily inspired by GeezerWench's, I live here. I like the idea that vampire mates are completely drawn to each other, it makes sense to me. This is my first attempt at writing in a mixture of present and past tense, so I don't know if it's worked perfectly or not. Also, for the purpose of this chapter we've heard from Bella and Peter, but the story will mainly be Bella's perspective, with an occasional insight from inside Peter's head. I don't love stories where you read the same scene in different point of views all the time, so although it happened in this chapter, following this, events will always be from one person's point of view, though maybe you'll see a reflection on the moment in another P.O.V.

PLEASE NOTE THIS WORK IS BEING POSTED FROM FF WHERE THE FULL STORY HAS BEEN UPLOADED. THIS IS A COMPLETE STORY AND WILL BE POSTED IN FULL ON AO3 OVER THE NEXT WEEK.


	2. Hunt

_Previously_

_I stare at her in shock. She apologises and I jump to my feet, telling her not be sorry. She's still looking at me like she wants to jump me and it's hot as fuck._

_The scent of her arousal is still in the air and I'm havin' a hard time not grabbing her and pulling her against me. I want to fuck her. I want to make love to her._

_Fuck, I think she's my fuckin' mate._

_She steps closer to me automatically and I grin in satisfaction. She feels it too._

_'Bella!' Edward growls from behind her. She spins to him with shock._

_'Hi Edward.' She says softly._

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Bella**

Edward is staring at me and his face is full of disappointment. I feel terrible. I don't know why I just did that. Edward looks, like Edward. He's still breathtakingly beautiful, maybe even more so with my new vision.

'I'm so sorry Edward.' I said slowly. My voice sounds like bells. I ponder that for a moment, I hadn't really noticed before I was too distracted.

'That's okay love, it can be really confusing when you first wake up.' Edward replied, offering me my crooked smile. It doesn't have the same effect on me it used to, maybe because I no longer have a heartbeat, but it does make me smile. He reaches out to me and hugs me, his arms wrapping around me. His body feels kind of stiff. I breathe him in. He smells like wildflowers. It doesn't smell bad, but it doesn't have the same effect on me as my vampire. My vampire smells…amazing. I shiver as I remember his taste.

Edward pulls away from me, a frown adorning his brow. 'Besides, I'm the only one who should apologise.' A weird expression crosses his face. 'What do you remember?'

I take in a deep breath to answer him, but I forget what I was going to say because all I can smell is cherries and sandalwood, the scent of my vampire. It overwhelms my senses making me feel almost dizzy. I turn to look at him automatically, as longing runs through my body. His red eyes stare into mine knowingly.

I feel my mouth part as lust ripples through me again. I want him more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I can see the bite mark on his neck where I bit him and the sight of it is making my lower stomach ache. He'd shrugged off his T-Shirt and now his chest was bare. His chest and stomach were covered in bites, his body lean and muscled underneath them. My eyes take him in greedily and I feel wetness gathering between my thighs. I think I moan out loud and the vampire's eyes turn black, his mouth parting, revealing his pink tongue.

_Mine._ I find myself thinking, possessively.

I want to lick over where I bit him. I want to make him mine. My body shivers in anticipation at the thought of stepping over to him and pulling his mouth to mine.

'Love.' Edward says in a sharp tone, bringing me out of the haze. I turn back to him in shock.

'I'm sorry Edward. I don't understand what's happening.' I tell him truthfully, guilt washing through me.

Jasper takes a step towards me and I sigh in relief. Maybe he could help control this weird reaction I was having to the vampire behind me.

He smiles at me, 'You're okay Bella. You need to tell us what you remember. Do you-'

'I'm a vampire.' I interrupt him, grinning. Jasper raises an eyebrow at me. 'I'm a vampire because Edward bit me, at least, I think it was Edward. Everything happened so fast. There was a papercut. Oh, and you had presents for me, and then I was burning, and it felt like I was dying, but I wasn't, I was changing.' I pause, looking directly, at Jasper. 'You were there. I remember hearing you. And then…I woke up. And I saw you Jasper, and then I saw…' I look behind me at my vampire.

'Peter, nice to meet you sugar.' He says, smirking at me. Peter. I like it, it suits him. He's got a southern drawl like Jasper. His voice is so sexy. I remember him groaning underneath me and lust shoots through me again. My body is coiling itself to pounce when I feel a pressure on me.

I frown, looking around, but no one is touching me.

'What is that?' I ask them. Edward is looking at me with a bewildered expression and I don't like it.

'How are you doing that Bella?' Edward asks me gently.

'Doing what?' I reply, confused.

'Jasper's gift, he can't use it on you.' I look to Jasper and he's looking at me with a frown.

'It's true darlin'.' Jasper confirms.

I frown, I wonder if I can…I give way to where the pressure is against me and suddenly, I'm enveloped in a wave of calm so strong I feel myself dropping to the floor.

Peter growls and suddenly I feel myself in his arms. I was standing upright with him behind me in half a second, the barrier is back up.

'Jesus Jasper, are you tryin' to knock her out?'

Jasper looks at me with a sheepish expression. 'Sorry Bella, I was trying with everything I had to see if I could make it work. I guess it did in the end.'

I shook my head. 'No, I let you in.'

Jasper raises his eyebrows. 'You let me in?'

'Uh huh.' I reply, smirking at him. 'Try again, I won't let you this time.'

He furrows his brow, but nothing happens. My smile grows with satisfaction.

'Hah. Take that.' I giggle as excitement washes over me. I become acutely aware of Peter behind me and my giggle suddenly stops. I can feel his bare skin against my shoulders and back, and my whole body is thrumming with electricity from the connection.

Lust crashes over me again and I turn to him with a gasp. His red eyes darken instantly.

'That's an incredible gift Bella.' I hear from behind me. It startles me out of my lust, and I shake my head. Peter is looking at me with an amused smile.

I turn to the voice and smile. 'Carlisle.' I say excitedly. 'I have a gift?'

He smiles at me and I realise I never really noticed how stunningly attractive he is. 'You're so pretty.' I tell him. He laughs and Peter growls behind me. I turn to look at Peter. 'Not as pretty as you.' I find myself saying. He smirks at me and I clap my hand to my mouth.

'I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing.' I say, looking down at the floor.

'It's normal for Newborns to have lots of emotions.' Carlisle tells me kindly. 'Do you want to say hello to everyone else?'

I realise suddenly that the vampires who were in the room originally aren't there anymore.

'When did they leave?' I ask, frowning.

'When it looked like you were going to rip off all of Peter's clothes and have your way with him on the floor.' Jasper says, amused.

I cringe and Peter growls warningly at Jasper. Edward just looks confused.

'I'm sorry Edward.' I apologise. Then I turn to Peter, feeling embarrassed. 'God I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened.' I tell him, biting my lip.

Peter just smirks at me. 'I thought I told you not to be sorry. You can't help it, and neither can I.'

'What do you mean?' I ask him, frowning.

'Get away from her.' Edward snarls at Peter. Suddenly I find myself crouched in front of Peter snarling back. My whole body is prepared to fight against the threat. It takes me a moment to realise there isn't one. I frown confused at my actions, standing up.

'Sorry.' I apologise to Edward again. Jesus, how many times am I going to be apologising today.

'Stop apologising darlin', you just woke up. Edward needs to be more careful.' Jasper glares at Edward and he runs a hand through his bronze hair.

I turn to Carlisle. 'Yes, I would love to say hello to everyone.'

As I finish the sentence a black-haired female vampire comes barrelling into me.

Jasper visibly freaks out, darting towards us but Alice is quicker.

I let her hug me with a small smile, but she doesn't let go quick enough and I find myself growling. I feel Peter's hand press against the small of my back gently and my growling stops immediately.

'Oh Bella!' Alice trills excitedly in my ear, 'I'm so glad you're awake and you're so beautiful! I always knew you'd be like us one day, of course I didn't know it was going to happen like this, but now it has!' She pulls away from me with a huge grin and I can't help but return it. 'I can't see your future anymore.' She says, eyes wide. 'Your gift works on me too.'

Truthfully, I don't feel too bad about that. I don't want her to see my future. Not that I don't love Alice, because I do, it's just, I don't want to know what's going to happen to me. I feel a wave of panic wash over me but Peter's hand against my back is keeping me calm and I focus on the sensation.

I look up over Alice's head as Rosalie and Emmett walk in the room.

'Bellybean!' Emmett shouts with a grin.

'Emmy.' I return, bounding towards him gleefully. I jump into his arms and he spins me around, his dimples prominent in his cheeks.

He lets me go and I turn to Rosalie with a hesitant smile.

'I know you've never liked me.' I say to her calmly, 'But, I hope in time we can be friends.'

She nods stiffly, 'I didn't dislike you Bella, I just didn't want this life for you. It's too late now anyway. We all know who's to blame for _that_.'

Edward growls at Rosalie and Emmett steps in front of her. Edward growls louder and steps forward towards them. I find myself snarling at Edward, stepping in front of Emmett and Rose defensively. Immediately Peter is next to me, his hand grabbing mine.

'It's okay sugar. He's not going to hurt anyone.'

As soon as Peter touches me my snarl stops. I look behind me and Rosalie and Emmett are looking at me with wide eyes and a smile breaks out over Rosalie's face. 'Thank you, Bella.' She says kindly. 'You won't understand what that just meant because you just woke up, but it…' She looks to Emmett for help and he winks at me.

'It means you love us Bellybean.'

'Of course, I do.' I said frowning.

I look at Edward. 'Edward I'm so-'

He holds up his hands, 'Please Bella, stop apologising. I can't seem to do anything right.' He makes a face and I feel bad for him. His face furrows in pain. 'This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Bella. Truly, it was the worst thing I could have ever done, I've condemned you to this existence.'

I frowned at him. 'Edward you were going to change me one day anyway, it just happened a little earlier.'

There's an unreadable expression in his eyes but I don't have time to consider it because Esme darts into the room. I go to her, wrapping her in a hug. 'Esme.' I say softly, burying my face in her hair. She laughs gently and hugs me back.

'Ooh, gently now Bella. You're a lot stronger than me.' She winces. I pull back immediately, feeling awful.

Suddenly my throat is on fire and I gasp, pressing my hand to my throat.

'Thirsty sugar?' Peter says to me softly, I turn to look into his red eyes and nod.

'I'll take you hunting love.' Edward says, holding out his hand to me. I nod tentatively, and step towards him. As I do, I turn to Peter.

'Is Peter coming?' I asked.

I hear Rosalie snort behind me and Edward's face falls. Oh no.

'I didn't…I don't know- Did I say something wrong?' I ask him, feeling anxious. I feel awful. I've clearly made Edward upset. And I've kissed someone else in front of his face. I'm the worst mate ever.

'Edward.' Carlisle admonishes.

'No Bella.' Edward says, offering me my crooked smile, 'You didn't say anything wrong. I just wanted to take you hunting on my own. Is that okay?'

I smile back at him. 'Okay.' I start to walk forward but find myself stopping and looking back at Peter. I can't explain it, but I don't want to leave him. I frown confused, I don't even know him. Why was I feeling like this?

He looks at me, his red eyes intense as they survey mine. 'I'm coming.'

_Oh, thank god._ Relief pours through me. I frown at my emotions. I don't know what's happening.

'Why?' Edward asks, glaring at him.

Peter looks at him pointedly. 'You know why.'

'You're wrong.' Edward tells him angrily. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'What's going on?' I ask them, feeling distressed. My thoughts are racing, I don't like the way Edward is looking at my Peter.

_No, not your Peter. Edward is yours._

What is happening to me? My eyes dart back and forth between them and I feel panic rising through me. I want to run, I need to run.

Suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my chest. It's Peter. I breathe in his scent, feeling my panic dissipate. He presses his nose to the back of my neck, and I feel myself relax.

'Then explain that?' Peter says softly to Edward, lifting his head to stare at him.

My throat starts burning again and I whimper.

'Shh darlin', I know.' Peter says gently in my ear. 'Let's go. Now, do you want to eat animals or people?' He smirks.

I look at him open mouthed.

'She's not feeding on humans Peter.' Edward orders sharply. I glare at him. I don't need him to decide for me.

His words almost make me want to say people just to go against him, but I don't. 'Animals.' I say resolutely. Peter shrugs.

'Okay sugar, animals it is. But just so you know, I'm not going to stop eatin' people.' I frown at him. His red eyes stare into mine wickedly. 'Lead the way Eddie.'

Edward growls softly and stalks to the window which he jumps out of immediately. I follow him and look out of the window. It's a steep drop. We're on the third floor.

Peter stands behind me. I jump as his hand lightly clasps my arm. 'Don't worry sugar, nothin' can hurt you. Just jump.' His touch is driving me kind of crazy and lust catapults through me. I want him. I tilt my head back against him and whimper. He groans.

'Aw now darlin', don't be startin' that again. You're thirsty.' His words reignited the burn in my throat and venom pools in my mouth. I swallow heavily.

Edward calls up to me. 'Come on Bella. I'll catch you.'

A feeling of resentment washes through me. I don't need him to catch me.

I smirk up at Peter who's looking at me with an amused smile and I throw myself through the window in a swan dive, my hands at my sides. I aim well over Edward's head. The fall is less than a second, but it feels slow to me. I curl my body just before I hit the floor, somersaulting gently before landing on my feet.

Peals of laughter emerge from my throat in excitement and I can hear them being echoed in the room. I look up and Peter is smiling at me, his eyes alight with delight.

I take a bow, grinning widely and he laughs softly. Edward is standing next to me, a worried expression on his face.

'Jesus love, you terrified me.'

'Why?' I ask him, frowning, 'I can't get hurt.'

Edward sighs, running a hand through his hair. 'I guess it's just going to take some getting used to.'

Peter drops out of the window and lands lithely, like a panther. He's so sexy. I swallow heavily as my lower stomach tightens with lust. A strong urge washes over me to tackle him to the floor and rip the rest of his clothes off, but I fight against it.

Edward looks at him with an irritated expression, 'You can't put on another shirt?' He says coolly.

Peter smirks at him. 'Nope.' His eyes flick to mine and I shiver in excitement. His body is amazing. The sight of him is sending desire swirling through my body and I press my thighs together as I feel heat pooling at the apex of my legs. Peter's eyes darken and I realise with shock that he can smell my arousal. The thought makes me clench my legs together harder. I look to Edward and guilt rushes through me. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Edward takes my hand and then we're running. I gasp in delight. I feel Peter running behind us. I can see every detail. I was so blind before. I stop suddenly, yanking Edward to a stop with me when I see a gorgeous stone on the floor. There's so many patterns and colours.

Edward huffs. 'Bella, it's just a rock.'

I growl at him softly, 'It's beautiful.' I say defensively.

'It is.' Peter agrees with me, flashing me a smile.

I grin, tearing my hand out of Edward's to grab the stone. I dart back to Peter and practically jump into his arms so I can show him. He smiles at me, taking the stone from me to have a closer look.

'Come on love, you need to hunt.' Edward says impatiently. I frown at him.

'You haven't even looked at it, Edward.' I say, pouting.

His face softens and he comes over to look at the stone. I hold it out to him eagerly. He looks at it and nods.

'Yeah, it's a cool rock. Let's go.'

My face falls. I thought it was special.

'Here darlin', give it to me, I'll look after it for you.' Peter says to me softly.

I pass it to him. Suddenly I smell something delightful. It's a thick scent and it smells delicious, utterly mouth-watering and delectable. I start towards it and instantly I'm tackled to the floor, my face in the dirt.

I shriek a growl. I wanted to get to it. The burning in my throat was agonising.

'Hey now sugar.' Peter whispers calmly in my ear. 'What you're smelling right now, is human blood. You don't want that do you darlin'?'

I moan. It smells so good. 'I want it, I want it.' I cry. I try to get up, but Peter won't let me. He buries his face in my neck. 'You told me just 5 minutes ago that you don't want to drink from human's sugar. So, I'm not going to let you. If tomorrow, you change your mind and want to, I promise I'll take you out hunting properly. But until then…you're stuck here.'

'Shit.' I hear Edward say above us. 'How bad is she?'

'She is fine.' I growl at him. 'I just want the blood. Please.' I whimper. I writhe on the floor under Peter. 'Please Peter, please.' I moan, pressing my ass up into him. He chuckles into my hair.

'Mmm, this is an enjoyable escape tactic. It's not goin' to work darlin', but please, don't let that stop you.' I struggle harder and shriek a growl at Edward.

'Edward make him let me go.' I whimper.

Edward shakes his head at me. 'Trust me love, this is for the best. The humans are moving out of range so we can move her in a second. Have you got a good hold of her to run?'

Peter laughed gently. 'Of course, I do. I've done this many times. Though granted, we weren't so interested in stopping _our_ Newborns from feeding on real sustenance.'

Edward growled. 'Let's go.'

Suddenly I was let up off the floor but only briefly because then my legs were wrapped around Peter's waist and he was running with me. I growl loudly at him, trying to break out of his grip but I can't. I whimper. I want to go back. I bite down hard on Peter's shoulder and he gasps.

' _Fuck_.' We slow to a stop and he lets me go. I don't feel the overwhelming need to go anywhere. I can't smell the blood anymore.

_Oh shit!_

'Oh my god, I can't believe I just almost did that! I almost killed someone.' I panic. 'Peter I'm so sorry! I bityou, again.'

Peter smirks at me. 'I like it when you bite me. Though definitely this time hurt a little bit more, but that's only because you didn't lick it better.' I start towards him.

_I'll lick it better. I want to lick all of him._

Edward growls and I stop in my tracks.

'Love, do you smell that?' He says to me, his voice calm. 'Close your eyes, what do you smell?'

I take in a deep breath. All I smell is Peter. He smells a little bit like me too. I wonder if it's the bite. I moan at the thought. I want him to smell like me. My body hums with desire for him. I feel myself moving and when I open my eyes I'm standing in front of Peter. His red eyes darken as he looks at me.

'Focus sugar.' He says, smirking. I tear myself away from him and widen my senses.

'I think I smell something. It smells okay, but not as good as the humans smelt.' I listen, cocking my head. 'I hear 4 heart beats, what is it?'

'It's deer.' Edward says smiling at me. 'When you're ready, go and get it.'

'Edward, be careful not to get too close when she's hunting.' Peter warns as I dart forward. Instinct is driving me now. I dive out of the trees and pounce on one of the deer, sinking my teeth into its neck. Hot blood washes down my throat and I purr. One isn't enough. I drop the carcass and tear through the woods again, pouncing on another one. Blood is dripping down my neck and in my hair, but I don't care.

As I'm about to pounce on another deer, I hear a deep growl and a much tastier smell washes over me. I look and my eyes widen. A bear!

I grin and pounce. It's claws strike against my body, tearing my clothes but its touch could be feathers against my skin for all the damage it does to me. I sink my teeth into its neck and drink deeply. It tastes much better than the deer. Suddenly I'm aware of someone behind me and the smell isn't right. I turn around, growling savagely.

They step closer and I snarl daring them to come closer.

They take another step and I'm flying towards them intent on attacking, when someone tackles me from the side. We land heavily. It's Peter. I can smell that it's him and I don't seem to mind that he's tackled me, but I'm still angry and I haven't finished my meal.

'Sorry sugar, you were going to tear Edward's head off.' He says grinning at me. He runs his tongue along the side of my face, licking up some of the blood. I moan underneath him as desire licks through me. I feel him harden against my hip and knowing that I've turned him on is making my body hum with excitement.

'Ugh, not actually as bad as I thought, but still not good.' He smirks. I want him so badly. I whimper, biting my lip and he shakes his head, his eyes full of amusement as well as lust. 'Come on beautiful, go finish your bear.'

My bear. Immediately I'm up and my teeth are back at the neck of the bear. I drink quickly, the blood is starting to cool. I growl. The intruder has ruined my meal and I'm furious.

I finish my meal feeling satiated and turn around as I feel Peter step towards me.

'All done?' He asks, raising an eyebrow cockily. His eyes are dark as they flick down my body. I think my dress is in tatters. He looks so sexy. So, fucking good. And he smells so good. I want him. Desire rips through me and I can't stop myself.

I launch myself towards him and crash my lips against his. Peter growls as we fall to the floor, tangling his fingers in my hair as he kisses me fiercely. He's licking at the blood on my neck and groaning low in his throat as I rub myself against him. The ache between my legs is indescribable and it feels so good, right where he's pressing.

'Ugh Bella, you look so fuckin' sexy.' Peter groans as his hand grabs my ass. In a split second he's on top of me, hitching my hip around his waist as he drives his body against mine. I cry out in pleasure. His touch feels so good, I can feel him hard and pressing against my slick core. I run my hands down his bare chest and continue lower, feeling the ridges in his stomach tense underneath my ministrations. Every move of his hips is rubbing deliciously against between my legs and it's sending me into a spiral of pleasure and longing. My hands slide back up his torso and grip his shoulders and he moans into my mouth as my nails dig in. It feels so fucking good. He's groaning in my ear and the sound is sending jolts of desire through my body. I whimper in pleasure as he kisses down my neck and across my chest. Half of my breast is out due to my dress ripping and Peter takes advantage, licking and sucking the visible skin and biting gently over my material covered nipple. His tongue feels fucking amazing.

I throw my head back in pleasure as he tugs my dress to the side and sucks my nipple into his mouth. He growls, low in his throat, and the vibrations make me shudder in pleasure. His mouth crashes back into mine and I arch my back into his chest, moaning at the sensations running through my body. His tongue slides against mine and I cry out into his mouth. He tastes so fucking good. I'm chasing something, it's building inside of me and I squeeze Peter harder, my nails tearing up his back. His hands slide up my waist and grip my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my nipples. It feels so good. I whimper into his mouth. His hips are rocking into mine faster now and I feel like I'm on the precipice of something. It grows in intensity and I growl in pleasure, pulling back from Peter's lips to kiss down across his strong jaw. Peter tilts his head back, revealing my bite. The sight of it sends me into overdrive and I purr.

'Fuck.' Peter growls roughly, as I run my tongue over it. I feel an animistic urge rush through me.

_Mine._

I bite down on his neck. As my teeth sink into his skin, stars burst behind my eyelids and I cry out, my whole body shaking as waves of pleasure rush through me. Peter let's out a guttural groan and his body stiffens against mine, his hands squeezing my waist tightly.

As I come down from my climax my eyes widen as I realise what just happened, I throw myself back off Peter, my hand clasping my mouth.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry!' I tell him, panic engulfing me. Where was Edward? Oh my god did he see?

'Edward.' I shout.

'Right here.' I hear to my left. I look at him worriedly. His face is ashen.

Peter is lying on the floor still, a smirk adorning his gorgeous face. I shiver as the urge to throw myself back on top of him and finish what we started, crossed over me. I shake my head violently. What the fuck was happening? Why was I doing this.

'I'm so sorry Edward.' I sob. 'I didn't mean to I swear. It just happened.'

Edward swallows roughly, looking at Peter. Peter jumps to his feat, reaching out for me but I retreat from his touch. A look of hurt crosses his face and my whole body shrieks at me to make it go away.

I place my head in my hands, I didn't understand what was going on. There were so many thoughts racing through my head and they were moving at a speed I couldn't even comprehend.

'What's happening?' I cry. There was a stinging sensation behind my eyes, but no tears were coming. Can I not even cry? Panic engulfs me. 'I want to go home.' I say anxiously. 'Please Edward, take me home.' Pathetic sounds are coming out of my mouth and I'm trembling.

Edward steps forward and wraps his arms around me and I cry pitifully into his chest. 'Please Edward I just want to go home.'

'You can't Bella.' Edward murmurs above me in a pained voice. 'You're a vampire now. You can never go home.'

I pull back shocked. 'But Charlie, Edward! What about Charlie he can't cook and oh my god where does he think I am, what if he can't cope on his own. And Renee, she's going to blame him.' I start to panic, feeling my body vibrate with tension.

Suddenly anger flashes though me and my vision goes red. 'You did this to me.' I snarl at Edward. His face is full of anguish as he looks at me. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye.' I shriek. 'How long has it been? They must be searching for me.'

'No love,' Edward replies worriedly, 'We crashed your car and placed your bloody clothes near it, they'll think you crashed and then got attacked by wild animals.'

'You did _what_?' I snarl viciously. I pounce on him, anger driving my actions. I bite down hard on his arm and he groans in pain. Then suddenly I'm being pulled back into a hard chest.

I growl aggressively. I know it's Peter. I can feel that it's him. But it doesn't override my instinct to get out of his hold and attack the male in front of me. I shriek a growl and Peter's hold on me tightens. One arm is wrapped around my chest and the other across my stomach.

'Now then darlin', there's no need for that.' He whispers in my ear. He places a gentle kiss on my neck and my struggling stops. He pulls back, looking at Edward. 'Edward didn't mean to bite you sugar, it was instinctual. You smelt that human back there, well to Edward, you smelt ten times more delicious. It wasn't on purpose and it wasn't his fault.' He paused and I could hear the amusement in his voice. 'Well, maybe it was a little bit his fault, but we're vampires darlin', we drink blood and the Cullen's abstainin' from that makes them struggle with control a lot. And sugar, they had to crash your car, because it's not fair to make them think you're still alive. You can't see your parents again, because if you do, you'll kill them.'

_I couldn't ever see them again._

Pain rushes through me and is quickly replaced by fury. I growl and struggle against his hold and he sighs, tightening his arms around me.

'Let me go.' I snarl. My whole body is telling me I have to attack the male in front of us.

Peter nestles his nose into my neck and starts placing small, barely there, kisses along the column of my throat. My anger vanishes and a whimper falls from my lips as I tilt my head back against him, relaxing in his arms. I feel him smile against my skin.

I look up at Edward. His hand is touching his arm where I bit him, and he has a wounded expression on his face. Now my vision is no longer red I can see that it's him and I'm confused and upset over my behaviour. I open my mouth, but Edward shakes his head.

'Don't apologise again Bella, just don't. Everything you said was right. I did do this to you. I'm so sorry.' His face crumples and I pull myself from Peter, wrapping my arms around him. He buries his face in my neck, sobbing.

'I'm so sorry.' He repeats, his body shaking. After a few minutes being in his arms is making me anxious and my throat constricts, letting out a quiet growl.

'Edward.' Peter says in a warning tone. Edward let's me go and immediately I step back into Peter's arms, feeling myself relax.

I frown. 'Can someone explain to me what's happening.' I turn to Peter, 'Why can't I hug Edward without growling. He's my boyfriend.' Peter sighs behind me.

Edward growls at him and I have to fight the urge to growl back. What was happening to me?

'Do you want to tell her or should I?' Peter drawls to Edward.

Edward narrows his eyes at him before looking at me. 'Love, Peter seems to think you're his mate.'

Peter laughs behind me. 'I don't think. It's fuckin' obvious. And she feels it too, don't you sugar?'

I swallow heavily. 'I don't understand, I thought Edward was my mate.'

'I am.' Edward growls.

Peter laughs again. 'If Edward was your mate, you wouldn't have jumped me like you did when you detected my scent. Hell, Edward wouldn't have fuckin' stood for it if you were really his.' Peter's grip on me tightened as his voice lowered, 'If he'd touched you the way I did I would have torn his goddamn head off. Even the thought of him touchin' you makes me fuckin' furious. I could barely stand it when you hugged him.'

I frown. 'But I _love_ Edward.' I turn in his arms to look at him, 'And I don't _know_ you.'

Peter smirks at me and my stomach jolts with lust.

'But you _want_ me. Don't you sugar?'

_Yes._

'I-' I stutter. I turn away from him to look at Edward with a stricken expression. Peter's hand runs up my stomach and I can't help but moan, my eyes rolling back into my head. I feel Peter harden against my ass and it makes me shiver with desire. Edward growls.

'See darlin'.' Peter murmurs huskily, 'You're all fuckin' mine.'

I pull away from him and stand next to Edward. 'No. I'm not.' I say adamantly, but it feels like a lie. Peter is surveying me, his eyes full of amusement.

'No?' He questions, smirking.

'No.' I repeat, my eyes meeting his boldly.

Peter's smile widens. 'You can't fight it sugar.'

'Watch me.' I said with a growl. 'Edward is my mate.' I grab Edwards hand and Peter growls low in his throat. The sound causes a fresh wave of wetness to gather between my legs and I bite my lip. Edward grips my hand tighter.

Peter chuckles darkly and the sound makes my breathing hitch. He walks up to me and licks his thumb before running it over my lower lip. I moan, my tongue darting out so I can taste him. I want him so fucking badly. I press my thighs together unconsciously, they're slick with my arousal.

Peter's eyes are pitch black. 'You're mine Bella.'

_Yes._

'No.' I repeat, lifting my chin in defiance.

Peter smirks. 'We'll see.'

'Edward, let's go back to the house.' I say, glaring at Peter. I look up at Edward and he looks down at me smiling slightly.

'Okay, love.'

Peter scoffs and I narrow my eyes at him.

We run back to the house, Peter following just behind us. When we arrive, Peter gives me a smouldering look before disappearing into the house. I have to fight extremely hard to not follow him.

I stop Edward before he walks into the house. 'Can we talk?' I ask him, biting my lip.

* * *


End file.
